kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 183: Wind Wizard
Wind Wizard (風使い, Kaze Tsukai) is the 183rd chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary At Karasumori, Yoshimori tells Tokine that Rokurou Ougi is a wind ability user. Yoshimori is still angry about Rokurou calling his mother a black sheep. Tokine asks if there is any way to contact her, and Yoshimori says no, causing Tokine to wonder if Sumiko even knows she is suspected of hunting Shinyuuchi. Yoshimori reluctantly agrees she may be powerful enough to do it, but can't believe she would, since the only reason to hunt Shinyuuchi is to gain power. Shigemori Sumimura calls Masamori at Night Troop Headquarters, who suspects they are being framed. Shigemori worries that the Investigation Office my be part of this, and Masamori offers to investigate on his side. They both agree to find Sumiko. and Shigemori tells Masamori not to worry about inconveniencing the family, since he is still one of them. Miki Hatori tells Masamori that he has another mission, concerned a Shinyuuchi in Kyushu. She sees that he is tired and offers to decline the mission, but he accepts because he will remain a suspect no matter what he does, so it is better to cooperate. Masamori summons Kei Sazanami, who had been confined to headquarters and stripped of his position. Masamori offers him a mission, with a chance to be reinstated as Intelligence Unit Head. Masamori orders him to investigate the entire Ougi Clan, which Sazanami considers a test of his loyalty. Masamori asks Sazanmi to give him something he can use to destroy them. On the roof of Karasumori Academy, Sen Kagemiya shares what little he knows about the Ougi Clan at Yoshimori's request. They are a large, famous clan of powerful ability users, though only the strongest have the ability to do what Rokurou did. 8 out of 10 in the family are wind ability users, which Yoshimori thinks odd since abilities are far less common with his distant relatives. Sen says their families aren't on the same scale, but that the Kekkaishi are still well-known because their ability to manipulate and create space is so rare. Yoshimori recalls that Namihira said the same thing. Yoshimori still resents that his mother is a suspect just because they are few in number, and swears to get even with the Ougis. Sen tells him not to, since it is no joke to challenge them. Ichirou Ougi punishes Rokurou by slamming him into the ground with a powerful tornado. Ichirou is upsect because Rokurou left Namihira alive, allowing him to report back to Okuni. Now that Okuni is aware of their interest in Shinyuuchi, she could begin to search for evidence and expose them. Ichirou decides he can't use Rokurou for a while, and asks what he thought about Yoshimori. Rokurou says he was an arrogant brat, another who never notices the shadow he casts while standing in the light. Ichirou says he won't abandon Rokurou because they are the same, both having failed to become Legitimate Succesors and being forced to live in the shadows. Ichirou says that soon all the suspicion will be cast on the Sumimuras. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura *Rokurou Ougi *Hakubi *Madarao *Dragon Deity *Shigemori Sumimura *Masamori Sumimura *Shuji Sumimura *Miki Hatori *Kei Sazanami *Sen Kagemiya *Namihira *Ichirou Ougi Navigation Category:Manga Chapters